


Observations

by SamuelJames



Category: Firefly
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inara's thoughts about the relationships on the ship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Observations

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Observations  
> Character: Inara  
> Rating: 15+/R  
> Summary: Inara's thoughts about the relationships on the ship  
> Disclaimer: Firefly is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

It's obvious that Kaylee likes Simon. It's equally obvious to Inara that Simon likes Jayne despite it being unrequited. Simon won't mean to but he'll break Kaylee's heart.

She and the captain, however, are another matter. Analysis is always easier than introspection, she's not sure how to handle her ever-growing feelings for him. The only ones on this ship who've got it sorted are Zoe and Wash, he adores her and she loves him. Sometimes she catches Mal looking at her a certain way but then he'll do something stupid like call her a whore, hardly a foundation for love.


End file.
